


Cream

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [597]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: uh i dont know if this is weird but i have a thing for dean eating sam out, so can you maybe write something if you don't mind, like they just get out of the shower and dean sprays some cream at his hole and then eats him out for hours, thank you ;w;





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written: Dec 21, 2014

Sam had walked out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, and one rubbing his hair.

Dean was sitting at the table, a can of cream beside him, and he was clacking away on the computer, studying for a new hunt.

“Finding anything?"Sam asked, as he watched Dean spray some cream in his mouth.

"Nah. Not anything yet, but I feel like we’re close, Sammy.” Dean said, before he looked up, and his eyes were suddenly glued to Sam’s body.

Sam leaned down, reaching for the clothes he left on one of the motel beds, when Dean was on him and over him in an instant.

“Dean! Dude!”

“Think that you can just strut around like that Sammy?” Dean asked, voice lower, and he gave a few ruts against Sam’s ass.

“D-Dean…” Sam gasped softly, pushing back.

Dean pulled the towel away from Sam’s body, and went back grabbing the can of cream, and shaking the bottle.

“Dean, what are you-fuck! That’s cold!” Sam yelped as the cream hit his ass. “I also just washed.”

“Then you’ll take another shower…with me. but I’m gonna have my fun with you first.” Dean grinned, before he started sucking and licking up the cream all over Sam’s ass.

Dean bit down on one part, sucking and sam moaned, knowing how pretty the mark that was going to emerge was going to be.

Suddenly, Sam felt his ass being spread, and he moaned, pushing back in Dean’s hand.

“Please, please, please.” Sam begged, and Dean laughed, spraying the cream, and Sam whimpered, head pressing into the pillow on the bed.

Dean started eating the cream, sucking i up, and giving long licks to Sam’s ass, before he started rimming Sam, getting the last little bit out of it.

“Oh, god. Oh god….Dean….fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sam moaned, pushing back against Dean’s mouth.

Dean buried his face between Sam’s cheeks, freeing his cock from his pants to jerk himself off as he ate Sam out.

Dean pulled back, and just sprayed again, coating Sam’s ass in sweet white cream, and continued to lick and eat, rimming Sam again at the end, and making Sam squirm and moan.

“Sammy, Sammy…taste so good. So fucking good. I’m gonna make you come and come over again with my tongue. I’m gonna mark this ass up with my bites. ’M gonna eat you out, until I’m out of cream. And I have two other unopened cans in the fridge.” Dean grinned, and Sam whined needily, shifting so that he was on his knees, ass in the air.

Dean adjusted to the change and grinned. biting down on Sam’s ass again, tasting the sweetness there left from the cream.

“Sammy, we’re gonna have a lot of fun, Dean grinned, spraying more cream.


End file.
